Cullen Love
by three.hills
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are away, and Edward and his brothers leave to hunt. Alice and Rosalie teach Bella about the true nature of Cullen love. Future chapters with additional Cullen family members. LEMON Warning. Girls loving girls...very free love.
1. Sleepover

**This chapter is dedicated to Critter. Thanks for requesting such an interesting ship!**

Sleepover

While the boys are away…the girls will play…

Carlisle and Esme had been out on vacation for a week, and tensions at the Cullen house were running high. It was shaping up to be a long month. Edward, his brothers, and Alice were going to be leaving to hunt-and I was to be left with a frustrated Rosalie-who did not appreciate guard duty. There was another vague threat in a city a few hundred miles from here, and although not entirely unfounded-Edward's concern that I was somehow a target was aggravating.

"You know, I don't think they can smell me from there-it would probably be okay for me to stay at my house with Charlie, and then you guys can all go hunting-Rosalie shouldn't have to stay behind." I knew what the answer would be. Edward did not disappoint.

"Absolutely not," he scoffed, "do you think that even if there was a millionth of a chance of them coming while we're away, that I would leave you unprotected?" He shook his head, unbelievingly. "Rosalie will behave, you have my word. And she is more than capable of keeping you safe while I am gone; if anything, her motivation to keep you human will leave you even more protected than when you stay with Esme." He looked away to Alice. She arched an eyebrow and skipped over.

"I still haven't seen anything," she pouted, sticking out her lower lip and turning to me. "See what happens when you play with dogs too much?" She glared at this, as if it was somehow my fault that she couldn't read what would happen.

"If it's anything major, you'll catch it," I started, hoping for another chance at freedom, "which means that really I do not need supervision, because Alice will keep an eye out while you guys are away." I looked at Edward, who was studiously ignoring me. I made a low blow. "Jacob wouldn't try to force me to stay for three days with Rosalie." I saw Edward's head snap up from what he was doing.

He started to slowly walk toward me, his eyes dark. "You will not-" he started angrily-and then stopped what he was saying. He changed his tactics and a smile spread wide across his face. He moved in close to me, taking my head gently in his hands; his lips caressed my forehead and then brushed my cheek. I stopped breathing because his scent was making me dizzy. He slowly trailed his hands down my neck, then past my shoulders, finally settling around my ribcage. I could feel a slight chill through the fabric of my shirt as he leaned against me, sliding his hands 

up my sides, and then back around to the small of my back. I realized that I had to breathe, because if I was going to be dizzy, it might as well be from his scent. That was preferable to a lack of oxygen. "What were you saying, Bella?" He asked me lightly, his sweet breath blowing into my face and making the room tilt. I tried to remember what had brought this on. Until his hands started moving again, traveling to my sides, and then slipping under my shirt, caressing my smooth stomach, lightly kneading my skin, causing tingles to rush from the places he touched. I gasped and forgot completely what we were talking about. He leaned in close to my face, our lips about to collide-

_Crash!_

Alice had tipped over the large vase behind us. All of the eyes in the room turned to look at her. "I," she began, "it-was, just…I had a vision, but-" She screwed up her face, thinking hard about something.

Edward's eyes searched hers, before he turned his head away from her. "I will not be able to get that out of my head for a while, thanks." He sighed exasperatedly and backed away from me, turning to Alice. "Would you stop that?!" He glared at her.

Alice smirked, pleased with herself. "Just because you pretend not to think about it, doesn't mean the rest of us don't." She stared into space, caught up in whatever she was thinking about.

Edward shook his head, seemingly trying to clear his own thoughts. "I am so blocking you out now," he said. "I do not need to see you and Jasper-" he broke off, upset. Alice's eyes lit up, excited, and I knew she was hiding something. I felt my own eyes widen at my epiphany. Alice didn't want Edward to know what her vision was-so she had filled her head with images of herself and Jasper together, doing God knows what. From Edward's expression it had to be x-rated. I stifled a laugh, and wondered what the real vision was.

Alice turned to Edward. "You know," she started, "if my thoughts are upsetting to you, how about I make you a deal that will fix the whole trip." She looked at him, smiling. He nodded, so she continued. "I'll stay here, with Rosalie and Bella. She'll be even more protected; you won't have to put up with me filling your head with naughty images. Also Bella won't try to run away to La Push." Edward considered carefully, and then nodded. Alice jumped up with an excited "squee," and ran out of the room. I laughed lightly, grateful for the turn of events. Alice would, no doubt, insist on makeovers and playing dress up, but it was going to be better than being stuck with an angry Rosalie alone. Edward's eyes searched mine.

"You won't try to leave?" He asked as his hand brushed the hair from my face.

I shook my head. "I can live with this setup, we'll have fun." I heard Emmett's booming voice fill the hall as he announced that it was time to go. Edward looked back at me and sighed.

"Three days, and then I'll be back." He looked pained at the thought of being separated. He held me in an embrace, chaste as he always was when he wasn't trying to get me to see things his way. He then turned and walked out.

The house was quiet for a moment, and I wondered if I would even see Rosalie during our time here together. As I was quietly thinking a small shape came blurring down the stairs. Alice grabbed me around the waist and hurtled back up the stairs. "Ack—what," the world tilted as she placed me on her couch, "Alice, I can walk perfectly well, most of the time."

She pouted. "Yeah, but you're so slow. I want to start having fun!" She brought out a bag. "This has your outfit in it, and I've drawn a bath for you. Go wash up and put this on. I need to redecorate the room so you'll match."

I stared at her. "You want me to match the room." She stood smiling and nodded toward the bathroom. I sighed and walked over, closing the door behind me. I stripped and slipped into the tub. The scent was intoxicating, it was exotic spices and incense, and I wondered where she had found the candles and bath soap. I had fun imagining her deep in conversation with a merchant at a market place somewhere in Arabia, however when Jasmine and Aladdin stepped through the brief daydream, I burst out laughing. I soaked and then scrubbed, cleaning myself thoroughly before getting up out of the tub and letting it drain. I looked around for my clothes, 

but they had been taken and replaced with the bag that I had been presented with earlier. I knew that whatever it was, Alice would kill me if I got it wet, so I stood, wrapped in a scarlet towel and dried my hair with the blow-dryer that Alice had gotten for me last time I stayed over with her. When my hair was dry I dropped the towel into the hamper and eased toward the bag. It surprised me how light it was, and I became apprehensive. I looked in the bag and nearly dropped it. I wasn't sure what I was even looking at; there was a swath of red and gold folds shimmering in the light of the candles. I pulled out the first thing I touched and a beaded skirt unfurled in my hands. I looked at some of the other pieces. There was a top that was also intricately beaded, with the bead strands dripping down from the fabric that would trail on the skin of my exposed belly. There were also two pieces for my arms that attached at my biceps and wrists. I leaned toward the door. "Alice—what are you thinking?! I can't wear this!! I don't even think it'll fit right."

I jumped as I heard her voice from right outside the door. She sounded sultry and purred, "Would you like some help with it, or maybe you could just come out with nothing on, and retrieve the rags you brought with you."

I quickly started getting dressed. "Fine, but what are you planning—dressing me like this?"

She answered easily. "I am going to set up a stage and teach you how to belly dance. You need help seducing Edward, so we are going to practice techniques that will drive him up the wall! Don't worry so much, you'll look gorgeous. Now get out here."

When I was sure that everything was in place I looked into the mirror. I was shocked at the image I saw. I looked incredible. I put my arms up in the air and stretched, arching my back slightly, and resting my hands palms out, on my forehead.

I walked out and into a much different room than the one I had left. I stared at the ceiling, it seemed that the room had been swallowed in red and gold fabric, sweeping from a center point in the air and flowing out and down the walls. The same heady scent was here, and the room was filled with dancing light. The carpet was a plush velvety red that my feet sank into. A cool hand covered my eyes and felt myself being pulled into a chair. "Keep your eyes closed." I complied, having not missed the fact that Alice knew what she was doing. Her hands quickly and easily applied make-up, ran through my hair, and brushed over my exposed skin. I felt a very warm sensation developing inside of me as she did all of this, and my skin flushed. Her voice broke through my thoughts. "Alright, take a look in the mirror." There was a full length mirror across the room and I walked over to it. My eyes were smoky and dark, my lips painted a garnet red, my hair was tousled and messy, tumbling over my shoulders and down my back, and my skin was shimmering with what looked like a light golden powder that had been brushed onto me. I gasped and stepped back, unbelieving. Alice crept up beside me, and my eyes widened at her own outfit. It was a beautiful black and beaded number, slightly different than my own, with tendrils of beads that dangled down her legs, instead of a skirt. The top also had beads that danced against her skin, lightly brushing her marble body.

She grinned at me and pulled me into a circle of candle light, her arms lightly brushing the skin at my waist. I heard the door open, and Rosalie walked in, her hair in a complicated mass of curls and waves, beads running throughout, her own outfit sparkling in the light from the flames. She was beautiful, as always, her eyes were seductive and her lips full. The outfit she was wearing was an incandescent white, which draped from her shoulders and hips. Embellishing it was a black and red beaded bra, and more beads that wrapped around her waist at the top of the skirt.

I was speechless. I noticed the exotic music filling the room from a shadowed corner as they came to stand next to me. Alice placed her hands on my hips as Rosalie lifted my arms. Rosalie's voice murmured in my ear, "You use the movements of your body to express yourself," she started, demonstrating the movements; while Alice helped my hips find their rhythm. They stepped back for a moment, and with a deep breath I swayed with the music, letting it fill me as I closed my eyes and swept my hips in an undulating circle. My hands danced, seemingly of their own volition, and my arms wrapped together and then separated, as Alice joined me in the circle. We moved slowly around each other. Her movements matching mine perfectly as she anticipated my next step. When the music slowed to a stop, my heart was racing. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them Alice was a few inches from me. I looked deeply at her eyes as they searched mine. She smiled and pressed her lips to mine. The feeling was different than that of Edward's mouth. Her small lips parted my own as I felt her tongue brush mine. Her cool hand pressed into my lower back urging me to meet her. I felt Rosalie behind me sweeping my hair back as she pressed her lips down to my shoulder. Alice pulled away and smiled wickedly. I gasped. "You saw this?" I asked, incredulous. She nodded.

"I thought about you being here alone with Rosalie, and when I considered staying with you two, the vision hit." She shook her head. "I couldn't let Edward see, so I tried to picture everything that I like to do with Jasper and Emmett when Edward and Rosalie go to work on cars together." She smirked lightly. "He likes the freedom of the relationship that most of us have, even if he pretends to be uninterested in joining in the fun."

I tried to understand what she was saying. "You have a relationship…with both of them?" I asked, and looked to Rosalie to gauge her response. She smiled so widely that my heart ached at her beauty.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I have a complex relationship. Carlisle and Esme are the only ones, aside from your Edward, who remain exclusive. What Alice saw was not just you with us, but that what would happen here would impact Edward's somewhat old fashioned way of thinking. We've tried to get him to lighten up before, but if you show him-" she broke off at this turning me to face her, and pushed the hair from my brow. "Alice saw you eventually convincing him to have some fun."

I was stunned. "You want to sleep with Edward?" I asked, astonished. She laughed.

Alice spoke quickly, "We aren't talking about _us_ having fun with him, we are talking about you. His attitudes about sex need to be updated. The two of you have been in a committed relationship for two years now. The tension is driving everyone crazy. What I saw us doing, what's going to happen here, will get him to lighten up and be with you, not us. It is past time for him to stop feeling evil about every stray thought that crosses his mind. It's unhealthy." She smiled. "The four of us that live this way didn't start out all together, and our relationships remain exclusive in some ways…but after being with the same person for decades, change can be appreciated." At this she reached out and trailed a hand down Rosalie's arm.

I tried to gather the facts. "So you and Jasper are a couple, Rosalie and Emmett are a couple, and you all sleep together…and what we do today, whatever you saw happening, it leads to Edward sleeping with me?"

She sighed. "He's going to start being more at ease with his needs, as well as yours. He'll be more accepting of his feelings, and not treat them like some evil thing that needs to be locked away." She shook her head and put her hands on my shoulders. "You are in control here Bella. I think you are beautiful, and I love you. I want to be able to express that love physically. Rosalie has felt the same way for a while, but didn't recognize it for what it was."

I looked at Rosalie. Her eyes were on mine and I felt a strong sense of desire, regret, and passion from her. She spoke, her melodic voice dancing with the flames of the candles. "I do love you, Bella. I didn't notice it at first, because I saw how Edward looked at you, and it made me jealous. I also wish for you to remain human, which I've already discussed with you. Your delicate beauty is enthralling, and the way that you've taken care of Edward, and warmed him has brought you closer to my heart than I ever dreamed possible." She reached out and put a hand on the exposed skin of my waist. "If you aren't comfortable, or if you don't return these feelings for us, then you can simply tell us, and we'll go back to the belly dancing lessons, or leave you alone."

They both sat back for a moment, watching my expressions, and trying to gauge what my response would be. Rosalie had a look of loving concern and Alice looked like she was trying not to smile. I thought carefully. I realized that I did love both of them, and not in a sisterly way. Thinking of Edward's reaction was harder. Would he hate me, would he consider it a betrayal, or would he accept what happened? I thought of the way he loved me, always cautious, the way he had said that he would always love me, how he wished that I would be true to my feelings. I knew then. I would show him that these feelings are good, are natural, that they are to be expressed rather than suppressed. I smiled at the two beautiful females in front of me, and leaned forward to meet Alice's mouth with my own. I wanted this, and it sensed that it was right. I felt her lips move in synch with mine as Rosalie's arms wound around my midsection. I leaned back into Rosalie and her hands caressed my skin gently as her lips moved softly over my neck and shoulder. Alice picked me up in her arms a slowly sank down into the plush carpet, holding me on her lap. She laid me down on my back and stripped the top off of me. Rosalie lay down next to me, and brushing the hair from my face kissed her way up my neck and along the line of my jaw. She buried a hand in my hair and molded her perfect lips to mine moving them sensuously and softly, her tongue teasing my lips and then separating them, sliding into my mouth smoothly as I began to return her kiss more passionately. One of my hands wound in her hair as Alice's mouth found my nipple and began to tease it, nipping lightly and tracing circles around it with her tongue. Her head moved to my other nipple and repeated the same actions, causing a heat to flush through my body. When her hand slipped down the front of my skirt I moaned into Rosalie's mouth, and increased the intensity of our kiss. Alice's hand moved gently over my hip bones, traced lower, and then slipped between my legs. One of her cool fingers pressed into my core as my back arched at the sensations surrounding me. Rosalie's mouth moved lower, kissing every inch of skin on my neck, teasingly sucking on the soft skin there before continuing down to my chest as I felt Alice remove the skirt from my hips. As Alice took her head away from my nipples, Rosalie's mouth found one, drawing it into her mouth as her hand manipulated the other. I gasped out loud as I felt a cool tongue dart out and begin caressing my folds. Alice's superhuman strength held me immobilized as she licked and teased at my swollen lips, lapping up the juices she found there before finding my clitoris and rolling it and gently sucking on it, even biting lightly. My hips strained to move but she held me still as her mouth continued to work over me, spreading heat through my body and building a forceful pressure within me. I reached out caressed Rosalie's face, urging her back up to my lips. I felt my hands dance across her smooth skin and she quickly removed her top and held herself above me, her breasts softly brushing against my own, resulting in a truly beautiful sensation. I put my hands on her hips as I kissed her, then slipped one down the front of her skirt and stroked her, moving my fingers in slow circles at first, before matching the speed Alice was using on me. Rosalie moaned and buried her face in my hair as my hand moved in tighter circles. She shuddered and moaned at nearly the same second Alice's teasing tongue pushed me violently over the edge into a climax that sent waves of pleasure throbbing through me. I sat up with some help from Rosalie and threw my arms around Alice's shoulders, still shaking from the force of my pleasure. She laughed and pretended to have been knocked over, which resulted in my body lying on top of hers. Our legs were locked tightly together as I kissed her smooth lips, my own taste still lingering there. Rosalie removed Alice's bra and pressed her arms to the floor, holding them there. I pulled back and watched the two of them interact as Rosalie's mouth was pressed to Alice's. I stroked Alice's nipples lightly with my fingertips and watched as the sensation arched her back. I put my mouth on one nipple and teased her biting gently and rolling her soft skin in my mouth. She tasted unbelievably sweet and I moved lower, licking a trail down her midsection, circling her belly button lightly before continuing lower still. She gasped and moved slowly in response to my actions, and I glanced up to meet her eyes before Rosalie leaned in for another passionate kiss with her and my tongue found her soft folds. I mimicked as best I could what she had previously done to me, remembering the stimulating feel. The juices I found in her were exquisite and I inhaled her beautiful scent as I licked and nibbled her skin gently, pushing my tongue inside of her. Her moan filled the room as I moved my mouth faster, and placed my hands on her inner thighs to brace myself. Rosalie held her hips down as I moved my mouth on her opening and pushed a finger inside of her, stroking the sensitive spot within her that caused her to tremble. I felt her shaking and added a finger to the one already inside of her and pumped in time with the movements of my mouth. After doing this for a few seconds I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers as she cried out, gasping for unnecessary air. I sat up breathlessly as she rose to meet me, and kissed her before moving my mouth to Rosalie's lips.

I heard a movement in the doorway and glanced over to meet Edward's shocked expression.

My heart raced and I wondered how long he had been there. Alice's melodic laugh broke the silence as she answered my unspoken question, "He walked in just as you decided to follow what you were feeling, when you leaned in and kissed me." I looked up at him again, wary of the shocked expression on his face. A wicked thought entered my head as I pretended to notice the remaining juices from Alice still left on my fingers. I brought them slowly to my mouth and cleaned them with my tongue, before standing up and swaying over to him.

"They were teaching me belly dancing. Would you like to see what I learned?" My heart was racing so fast that I thought I would pass out. I was so anxious of what his response would be, and I was painfully aware of my nudity as his incredulous look met my eyes. He seemed to be trying to remember how to speak.

"We—forgot something," he started slowly, "I saw their thoughts…but I didn't, I mean—I'm away for a few hours and you-" he broke off, and shook his head as though to clear it. Alice laughed lightly, and before either Edward or I could glare at her she pranced over, having dressed quickly, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

Rosalie also swayed into view, and stroked my cheek saying, "I love you, Bella. You are an incredible woman." She pressed her finger to Edward's chest. "**You** are incredibly lucky to have her—don't blow it!"

Alice laughed again and smiled at the two of us. "That's really unnecessary, Rosalie…he's speechless for an entirely different reason."

A door downstairs opened, and Edward quickly called out, "Go ahead; I'll meet up with you later!" My eyes widened at him as I heard the door close and the house was still. I looked around to gauge Rosalie's or Alice's expressions, and saw the door close gently behind me, before realizing that Edward was only a few feet in front of me, and that we were alone in the room. He stalked toward me with a look of unmistakable need in his eyes, and I felt a surge of gratitude toward Alice for the day's events.

The End…until the next chapter!

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Let me dance for you

**A/N: I am not Stephenie Meyer—and the characters of Twilight do not belong to me. If they did…you would not be able to find them in the YA section.**

Edward's hand cautiously reached up and brushed a strand of hair from my face, as I searched for words to beak the unbearable tension that had built in the room since Alice and Rosalie had walked out. The heady scent of the room, combined with the flickering light of the candles and the heat of my blush made me feel disoriented, and Edward's proximity was not helping. I needed to explain to him what had happened, why it had happened, and what I wanted to happen next…but my mind was still spinning and the only coherent thoughts that I could seem to pull together in my head were 'candles…pretty,' and I doubted very much that he would be impressed with that argument. I needed air, and space to clear my thoughts.

My eyes cast around the room, and landed on the music player that was still emanating sweet, exotic sounds. An idea formed in my head, and I tried my best to make it appear as though I was walking slowly because I was being sensual, instead of the real reason…which was that I did not want to trip. I pointed at the music player and spoke quietly, knowing that if I spoke any louder my voice would tremble with the nerves and anxiety that were consuming me.

"I want to try to dance for you outside." I said, and looked up at him slowly from my heavily decorated eyes. The cooling night air would hopefully allow me to clear my head a bit. To my surprise he suddenly looked shocked and upset. He shook his head slowly.

"If you want to have a chance to dance at all before I decide to simply take you where you stand…then you will put some clothing on immediately." He was pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke, his eyes tightly shut. I felt heat immediately pool in my cheeks, and I immediately swept the discarded clothing into my arms and slipped into the bathroom to dress.

I laughed silently at the fact that I was uncomfortable with Edward seeing me get dressed, when he had just seen me…do what I had with Alice and Rosalie. When I was sure that everything was in place I glanced in the mirror, touched up my lipstick, and walked out into the empty room. I felt my heart sink briefly, and kicked myself for thinking that Edward was actually going to go through with this. Then, I realized that the room was silent. I glanced around and saw that the music player was missing. I slowly walked out of the bedroom, feeling incredibly awkward in the house, now that I didn't match any of the décor. I caught sight of a flickering shape in the corner of my eye, and turned to see what it was. There was a fire in the back yard. I walked to the window and watched the flames dance into the sky. Cool hands and arms wrapped around me from behind, and Edward's voice filled my ear.

"I am sure the dancing of the flames will pale in comparison to your beautiful form, Bella." His cool lips brushed my jaw line and I shivered slightly as my heart raced. When I pressed back into him, I could feel the cold skin of his chest and stomach meet my back. I turned to look at him, curious as to where his shirt had gone. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise as I took in the vision before me. His bronze hair was disheveled and his bare skin drank in the moonlight that was beaming through the window. He had leather bands at each of his wrists, and a dark brown pair of pants that hung low on his hips and flowed out away from his legs. I could see his perfect toes peeking out from under the pooled fabric. On any other man, the outfit would have looked ridiculous, but the expression in his liquid onyx eyes was nothing to laugh at. He reached both of his hands up and lifted the mass of hair away from my face, holding it back to lean in and press his lips to my throat. His voice was strained and low as he finally spoke.

"You didn't think that I would make you dance alone?" He pulled away from my throat and looked into my gaze. I was too stunned to speak. He grinned and spun me around, whirling out of the door and onto the grass near the fire. I could hear the music weaving into the fabric of the night around us, and looked up into the sky after the floating ashes and embers that danced on the breeze. Edward's hands wrapped tightly around my own as he pulled me willingly into the rhythm of the exotic music. I remembered everything I could about the brief lesson from Alice and Rosalie, and allowed the music to fill me up, as though there was nothing else. I cast aside my usual fears, of tripping and falling, and relaxed into the knowledge that as long as the music was on, I could move to it.

The world became a blur, reduced to flashes of images and colors. Bronze hair, pale skin, a flash of red as beads danced against my body. Flames, night, wheeling embers, and the smell of the grass beneath my feet blended into a single awareness, all part of a whole, just as the feel of the heat of the flames met and melded with the brushes of smooth granite skin against my flesh. My heart was soon racing in time to the music, and I half expected the sound to drift away when the song did, but it instead picked up as I brought myself back from the spinning world of color and senses that I had been enveloped in. I became hyper aware of my position in Edward's embrace. My entire torso was in line with his, our hips pressed tightly together by the steel grip of Edward's arm around me, his hand pressing the small of my back. His other arm wound around the middle of my back, his hand reaching up and caressing the back of my neck. My hands were braced, one on his shoulder, the other on his chest. Our legs were neatly intertwined, my feet barely brushing the ground. I looked to Edward's expression, and was once again blown away by the tremendous amount of love and adoration I saw there. 

His smile was spread wide and his eyes danced with the flames. His eyes narrowed briefly as he looked to the side, and I heard a loud smack. I turned my head and saw Emmett, sitting on the ground, pouting as he rubbed the back of his head. Rosalie was seated next to him, rolling her eyes, before turning them to me and releasing a smile so beautiful that I felt I would cry. Alice's look was one of overwhelming pride and happiness, and even Jasper looked awed as he held her on his lap, his eyes questioning. I heard a low murmur, and another smack from Emmett's direction. Edward's hands tensed on my body and he stood me up fully and held me, until he was sure that I could stand on my own.

"Can you believe that, Bella?" Emmett's voice was filled with innocent incredulity, which I immediately distrusted. "My own wife, hitting me for expressing an incredibly reasonable thought." He continued to pout as he looked up at me. I felt my lips tug unwillingly into a smile.

"What was the thought?" I asked, before I could think better of it. Edward groaned as Emmett smiled widely.

"All I said, Bella, before I was condemned to that abuse," he pretended to glare at Rosalie, who was pointedly not looking at him, "all I did, Bella, was ask a question—and I got smacked, can you believe that?" He shook his head slowly, and then hung it as though he was embarrassed by Rosalie's "outrageous" behavior. I laughed involuntarily and he grinned.

"Do you want to know what he asked, Bella?" Edward's cool breath against my ear made me shiver.

"I don't know—do I?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I looked at Emmett, who was doing his best impression of an innocent victim, which was looking more and more like someone who'd had their hand caught in the cookie jar. He tried for righteous outrage.

"All I asked was how much of the show we get to see. It's not fair for Edward to be the only one walking in on scenes like that…a complete waste, if you ask me." He braced again as Rosalie casually flicked her wrist and sent her hand connecting with the back of his head again.

"However loud the wind howls, the mountain will not bow before it." I said solemnly, looking at Rosalie and shaking my head. She looked at me, confused. "I think it was in a Disney movie," I said weakly. "I just mean that it doesn't seem to do much good." I shrugged. "Why beat yourself up against a brick wall, if you know the wall is just going to enjoy it?"

Emmett's face lit up as he tried to speak, but he was instantly and abruptly rushed by Rosalie who was covering his mouth as she knocked him over onto the grass. Emmett quickly rolled her, so that she was underneath him, and pinned her hands against the ground. "Come on, Rose," he said, "when Bella leaves me something that wide open—" He was cut off suddenly as Alice's tiny form connected with his, knocking him off of Rosalie and pinning his hands above his head, as Rosalie quickly leapt on top of him, straddling his chest. Alice looked up at me and giggled.

"It's okay, Bella. We've got this." She smirked and Emmett strained against her hold.

"Jasper, come on, don't leave me hanging!" Emmett pleaded with him as Jasper calculated the odds.

"I don't know…you did sort of have it coming," he said, as he sauntered over. Both of the girls smiled at this. Edward's laugh filled my ears as he swept me into his arms. I realized we were moving away from the scene, and into the quiet house. When the door clicked shut we stood in silence for a full fifteen seconds, before I heard a few very loud shrieks, followed by growling and peals of laughter.

When Edward's lips collided with my own, I became immediately unconcerned with whatever was happening outside. When his tongue slipped into my mouth I moaned, and he became the only thing in the entire world. I clung to him tightly, and when I pulled away to catch my breath (stupid lungs) I realized that we were in his room, just a few feet away from his bed. He set me gently on the edge of the bed, and kissed a cool trail from my lips, down my throat and chest, and then flicked his tongue out to trace the smooth skin between my breasts. I shivered, even as my skin flushed with heat. My breathing became erratic as Edward's hands removed the top I was wearing, gently tossing it aside. His fingertips explored every inch of me, tracing delicate trails all over my flesh, strumming my nipples as he cupped my breasts, squeezing gently. I let out a whimper and locked my legs around his waist, pulling closer to him. He growled low in his chest and pressed against me. I could feel the hard length of his shaft, straining against the fabric between us. My hips rolled slightly, the fabric and pressure creating an intense friction that caught my breath in my throat. Edward's hands gripped my hips tightly and pressed them to the bed, immobilizing them. He then fisted the cloth of my skirt and tugged easily, ripping the fabric off entirely and leaving me utterly exposed. He stood and his eyes took me in from head to toe. I felt frozen in place, and slightly afraid of his expression. His eyes were pools of ink, glittering in the few stray beams of moonlight that fell through the window. A smile was wide across his face, but the dominant look was one of hunger.

"So very fragile," he murmured, tilting his head to the side as his eyes continued to sweep over me. I tried to slow my heartbeat, to calm my heavy breathing, but the way he moved through the room, circling me, was predatory…and my instincts were torn between running away from him, and running into his arms. His muscles glided under his skin, and he moved sinuously around the bed. I followed him with my eyes until he disappeared behind me. I waited for him to complete the circle, to appear on the other side of the bed, but there was nothing. No sound, no breeze of air being stirred by movement…the room was entirely still and silent. My heart rate accelerated suddenly as my waist was gripped from behind and I was pulled abruptly to the center of the bed. The room spun as I found my back pressed against the mattress, my arms pinned on either side of my head. I gasped as Edward's face fell to my neck as he licked and kissed all of the skin he could reach. His mouth moved lower and found one of my nipples, drawing it in and sucking it gently. I tried to strain my muscles to move against his hands, but the effort was fruitless. Instead I moved the only way that I could in response to his touch, I arched my back, rolled my hips—undulating against him trying to put more of our skin in contact. He growled and pressed his entire body against mine, freezing my movements and calling my attention to the fact that he was completely nude. His lips pressed into mine firmly, separating them as his tongue moved inside of me. I moaned into his mouth as I felt one of his legs press between mine. I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around him, hooking my ankles behind his back. I could feel the smile of his mouth against mine as the cool tip of his hardness pressed against my opening. He pulled his head back to meet my eyes, and held me in place with the connection as he slowly pushed forward. Only when he was completely inside of me did I allow my eyes to close as he leaned forward and spoke softly in my ear, his velvet voice caressing me inside and out.

"I love you, Bella." The words filled me and I could feel the overwhelming truth in them.

"I love you, too." I gasped out, as Edward started to pull his hips back, in a painfully slow movement. My arms were still pinned, our fingers intertwined as his length pulled back from me, nearly out, before he started a slow slide forward. I stopped breathing altogether when he was completely sheathed once more.

"You are unbelievably tight, Bella. Am I hurting you?" Edward's voice was almost trembling as he spoke. I shook my head quickly and tightened my hands in his. He smiled and started to move once again, slowly out and then back in. His slow strokes were powerful, knocking the breath from me as my toes curled and my muscles tightened. The tension was singing in my body, climbing higher and higher with each thrust that rocked my hips. My skin flushed and my heart pounded loudly as I felt a low growl vibrate Edward's chest. Keeping his thrusts unbearably slow he began to change his angle, and circled his hips, and varied the depths he was reaching. It was impossible to predict how he would move inside of me, and I was soon gasping, arching, and moaning in time to his movements. The tension that was building inside of me unexpectedly broke free, and the walls of my sex gripped the hard length inside of me tightly, its movements sending shocks of energy spreading through my body. I cried out loudly and Edward pressed his mouth to mine again, tasting, teasing and gently biting my lips.

The tremors inside of me started to relax and ebb, until Edward started to move at a change of pace, more and more quickly inside of me, then they immediately built back up, forcing the pressure and tension to climb higher. My skin was burning with heat, and I could barely breathe without gasping as my heart raced. I was beyond grateful for the cooling relief brought by Edward's skin pressing to mine. The contrast was incredible.

Edward's thrusts became irregular as he groaned into the side of my neck. I shivered as our hips collided again and again, his thrusts harder and deeper. His hands released mine and gripped the bed on either side of me. I immediately took advantage of the use of my hands and buried them in his hair, fisting the silky bronze, and using it to guide his mouth once again to my own. My tongue plunged into his mouth as we moved, and the pressure became unbearable. I was almost entirely unable to breathe, and I bit down on Edward's lip as he thrust hard inside of me and his release spilled out in a violent explosion that triggered another climax in me, one that bowed my spine and left me crying his name loudly. He collapsed next to me and drew me into his arms, brushing his cool fingertips all over me to help with the heat I still felt racing through me. I wrapped around him and pressed my forehead to his chest, enjoying the cool sensation of his skin. We stayed still like that for a moment, as I caught my breath and my pulse slowed.

I must have drifted off briefly, because the sound of Edward's groan next to me startled me and I sat upright quickly. I looked down at him questioningly.

"Alice just had a vision. Emmett will probably be rushing in here in a few minutes to remind me that I haven't hunted yet." He sighed and looked at me curiously. "Alice has actually seen quite a few interesting things happening, as far as you're concerned." He bit his lip. "How exactly do you feel…about the lifestyle that exists between the walls of this house?" He seemed truly curious, so I tried to examine my thoughts as thoroughly as I could.

"I understand it. Love can be expressed in a variety of ways…and I love the ease of the relationships. There is still exclusivity, but there is also—I don't know exactly how to describe it. It is an incredibly beautiful thing, I think." I smiled and stroked his cheek. "I really enjoyed being with Alice and Rosalie. Of course…if you don't like that it happened, if you think it was wrong—I can tell them that I can't be with them like that again." I held my breath, hoping that he would be accepting of what had happened. He sighed and I felt my heart drop.

"Bella, I thought I would be upset. I have been incredibly selfish with you, and needlessly shielding you from the complexity of the relationships that I thought you could not understand. I am happy to have been wrong in this case. Your happiness is mine, and if being with Rosalie and Alice…or even at some point Jasper or Emmett makes you happy, then I would be only too willing to share you with the people I love." His eyes were shining, and his smile sincere. As though the impossible could happen, I could almost feel the swelling in my heart increase. I threw my arms around him and kissed the skin of his neck, gently teasing it with my teeth. He laughed and kissed me deeply, before climbing out of the bed to get dressed for hunting. I watched him with a tired smile as he crept, fully dressed to the door and waited silently. After a few seconds he abruptly threw the door open, and I saw Emmett's shocked face as he jerked back quickly, nearly tripping on the rug in the hall. Edward laughed loudly, and I heard Emmett mutter something under his breath about cheating and mindreading as he grinned and promised a "next time." Edward looked back at me smiling, before leaving to hunt. I blew him a kiss, and settled back down into the bed, relaxing completely as the door closed and the night washed over me.

**A/N: I always appreciate a review to let me know if you are interested in more of a story. I have at least one more chapter planned for this one, but it could be more than one if there is an interest in it. Let me know, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
